everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Concerts 'n' Cram
Summary: A flier comes from a concert group that promises to make its members famous - but at what cost? (A short girl with cotton candy colored hair and tan skin opens her eyes. She is lying on a white bench.) Girl: Wh-where am I? (A nineteen-year old girl with long black hair and gold eyes enters the room, a smile on her rather delicate features.) Kaora Kapparan: I'll answer your questions. I'm Kaora, co-owner of the Kapparan Concert Group. Your name and performer name? Girl: Oh. Well, my real name is Agnes Denning and recent gold medalist in the Figure Skating Grand Prix Final, but on the set, I'm C.C. Cotton! Ice Skating Pop Star Supreme! ...eventually. So far, I've only released two songs. Kaora Kapparan: Ah. May I hear you sing? Agnes Denning: Okay! *ahem* (Her voice isn't bad, but it's a little high pitched and shrill.) Why do we lose the ones we love? Only to see them above Glowing with celestial light Brightest stars in the night (She finishes her snippet, only to see Kaora standing there with a frown, shaking her head. Agnes's heart sinks.) Agnes Denning: Bad? Kaora Kapparan: Indeed. But perhaps we can make it...better. I will be conversing with my sister Karla. (She leaves the room, and approaches another girl, who is tapping away on her MirrorPhone.) Kaora Kapparan: Sister? Karla Kapparan: Oh! Er...yes? Kaora Kapparan: Prepare the Concert Gene. I believe our group will be...endorsing...another client very soon. (Cut to a flier in the mailbox for Jete Muse. She opens it.) Blake Winter: What is it? Jete Muse: A letter from the Kapparan Concert Group. They want to make us famous. When we already are. (She crumbles up the letter and throws it in the trash can.) Blake Winter: 'You don't trust these guys either? '''Jete Muse: '''Not one bit. Many of my friends went with these guys and never came back. Besides we've already got our own successful careers, you as a skater and coach and I'm a choreographer and performer for celebrities. We're the most sought after coaches in our respective fields. We don't need anything from them. '''Blake Winter; '''One of my students, Agnes, disappeared recently with these guys too. Could it be a coincidence? '''Jete Muse: '''I don't think so, some thing fishy's going on. So why don't we find out? '(Blake grins and preps her skates and shurikens.) Blake Winter: 'Now you're speaking my language, mystery solving time. '(The head to where the letter told them to go. A dark alleyway at night. a figure darts through the shadows. It sneaks up behind the two and pulls out a needle. They lunge at Jete only for her to kick it out of their hands and she switches Acuo to gun mode and fire kicks them to the wall. The figure gets up again but Blake creates sheet ice, causing them to slip and she pins them to the wall with her shurikens.) Jete Muse: 'You really think we're that stupid and unprepared? '(They unmask the figure who is revealed to be Karla Kapparan. Blake grabs her by the collar and begins shaking her angrily.) Blake Winter: '''WHERE IS AGNES?! TELL ME OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SHATTER INTO A MILLION PIECES! '''Karla Kapparan: Aaaah! Let go of meeeeee! I-I don't want to die! Blake Winter: DID YOU HEAR ME?! Karla Kapparan: Y-yes! But I only handle the technical aspects! Y-you have to talk to Kaora to see a performer! Jete Muse: 'Take us to her, now! '''Karla Kapparan: '''I won't! '(Jete pulls out Acuo's twin pistol set and points it at Karla's head.) Jete Muse: 'Take us there or you'll be painting this wall red. '''Karla Kapparan: '''All right! I'll take you to her. '(They get into Karla's car and Jete points the gun at her head.) Jete Muse: 'Flake out on this, and you'll be dead within seconds. '(They soon arrive at a tall building.The office goes into lockdown with employees scrambling to get out, Blake pulls out her phone and calls the police.) Blake Winter: 'hey, it's me. I know there's lockdown going on here but I think we got the guys responsible for the disappearances. ('Karla takes them up to the top floor where Kaora's office is.They knock out the guards and get into her room. Jete forces Karla down onto her knees and has her keep her hands behind her head. She holds the gun to the back of her head.) Kaora Kapparan: '''WHAT?! '''Blake Winter: '''Game over, wench! Tell me where my student and where my friend's colleagues are! Or else, she'll be swimming next to a macho ball. '''9Kaora sighs and presses a button on her desk and the bookcase whirs open revealing the many missing people who are in a comatose state with needles stuck in them and collars on their necks. They both gasp at the sight.) Blake Winter: 'Agnes! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?! '''Kaora Kapparan: '''I promised to make them stars! But at a price...they are given the Concert genes and are turned into the best superstars ever. Though it does put them in a comatose state and they can only be woken up by activating the collars and when they are they are the best of the best in their performances! Kapparan Concert group will be the Top in the the world! '''Jete Muse: '''So you decided to for illegal GMOs, biological programming and kidnapping?! YOU'RE SICK! '''Kaora Kapparan: '''I gave them what they wanted. '''Jete Muse: '''NO! You only got what you wanted! They wanted to become famous by doing things their way! Not becoming somebody's financial puppets! So let them go and get rid of this concert gene or whatever or your sister gets it, you have ten seconds. '(Kaora begins sweating nervously. She looks at Karla who is close to crying.) Blake Winter: 'Times up! '''Kaora Kapparan: '''NO! '(Jete pulls the trigger. But nothing comes out of it. The sisters look at the two in shock.) Jete Muse: 'Why would I even waste a bullet on you. '''Blake Winter: '''And besides, some people are looking for you. '(The SWAT team busts in through the doors. Kaora releases the missing people and she and her sister are both arrested. Agnes stumbles out of the capsule groaning.) Blake Winter: 'Agnes! '''Agnes Denning: '''Ughhhh...Coach? What are you doing he- '(She notices that she's not in the alleyway where she met Karla.) '''Agnes Denning: '''where am I? '''Blake Winter: '''We'll explain everything later. Let's get you home first. Hope to see ya tomorrow at practice, you still need to prepare for your exhibition skate for winning the Grand Prix. '''Agnes Denning: '''Yeah, you're right. '''Blake Winter: '''I was thinking, why don't you sing with your program? '''Agnes Denning: '''Really? That sounds great! You're the best coach ever! Category:Fan Webisodes